The Life & Death Of Satsuki Yotobari
by inuyasha-ichigolover14
Summary: In this story you are Satsuki Yotobari. You die and join the soul society. From there you meet Ichigo, A substitute soul reaper, who saves your ass over and over, until you figure it all out. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!


My life and death as Satsuki Yotobari

"God morning already?" I yawned as I sat up in bed and looked absent-mindedly around the room. The sun was streaming in through my bedroom window and I could hear the kids from my neighborhood laughing and playing outside in the field across from my house. I got up and stuck my head out my window. "Hey Satsuki-Chan come out and play!" My best friend, Iruka Shizu, called from the field. "'Kay be there in a minute!" I called closing my window. I quickly threw some clothes on and ran out to the kitchen where my parents were eating breakfast. "Morning, can I go play with Iruka-Chan?" I asked before running out the door, "Yeah just be careful!" My Mom said. "Be back for dinner my 7 year old princess!" My dad called as I ran out! "'Kay!" I called as I ran across the street after looking both ways. Iruka and I played until she had to go home. "Bye Iruka-Chan See you tomorrow!" I called as she drove off. "Bye Satsuki-Chan!" She called. She was so far way I could barely hear her. "I guess I should go check in!" I thought as I ran back to the house. "How long do I have?" I asked breathlessly sticking my head in the front door. "Mmmm, about a half an hour!" My dad called from the living room. "'Kay!" I called shutting the door. "Huh?" A orange haired boy was sitting on the slide. He looked like he'd been there for a while. "Hey you wanna play!?!" I called running into the street. As I did so though a truck honked and before I knew it, it was black, the last thing I remember seeing is the boy's crying face, crying for me as I died in the road in his arms. I was seven then and a lot changes over time. I'm, well you could say 14. I'm a shinigami/soul reaper and I'm 4th seat 12th division. I passed with "flying colors" in the Shinigami School as they said and I went straight to the 12th division. "Wow I'm bored!" I stretched. "Well we should get off our buts and work then!" Suteki-Chan offered getting up herself and grabbing one of my hands and trying to pull me up. I wound up on the ground. "Hey!" I said clutching the back of my head from the pain of hitting it on the bench when I fell. "Oh sorry!" She laughed apologetically helping me up. We started cracking jokes about our captains. I started on my captain's best features. My captain looks like a freaking bullfrog! Seriously have you seen him when he's angry!?!" We laughed, unfortunately for us though my captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, was right behind me camouflaged in a nearby wall. "I wonder if you'd care to repeat that?" He said coming into full view. "C-c-c-c-c-captain! I-I-I-I'm just joking. Please, I don't want to die this young!" I cried almost on my knees in front of him. He just kind of stared at me with his ice cold eyes boring into mine as I sat up to continue pleading. Suteki realized she would get in trouble too if she didn't get the hell away too so she to a run for it. "I don't' blame her! I'm gonna die here and now!" I thought. "Aaa, this is most fortunate for me, I needed a tester for my new poison. My other one died last week. Maybe I could think of something…something less painful…I could kill you here and now if you'd like? What do Ya say?" He teased drawing his zanpakuto. "Leave her be, bully-ass!" "What? Aaaa a shinigami boy, who are you to tell me how to treat my members? I am a captain you know!" Mayuri said turning to the stranger. "Boy, We'll see." The stranger said in a calm but determined tone. I was so scared I was still bowing on the ground. "Nothing can save me now!" I thought, I didn't want to see what was going to happen next. "He'll surely die! Mayuri is very strong!" I thought. Somehow somewhere deep inside me though, I felt hopeful still. "We'll discuss this later go get to work, immediately!" Mayuri commanded firmly. Yes captain!" I squeaked meekly and with that I took off, not even looking back to see my savior's face, I didn't feel like seeing another person die at his hands. "God that was close! If that dude hadn't come I would've been a goner for sure I know he'll win though!" I thought running a fast as I possibly could towards the 12th division building. I spent most of the remainder of the day alone. "I'll die, he'll never let me live with what I did! I was only joking but I'm so dead!" I thought. My eyes glazed over with tears. I blinked them away. "I won't cry, I'm stronger than that!" I thought again. "I really hope that boy's ok." A little later some Mayuri called me into his office.

"Yes Captain?" I asked stepping into the office slowly. "Whoa what happened to him?" I thought. Mayuri was all bruised up and bloody, did he lose an arm or something, since he can regenerate himself in the middle of a fight, did he…lose? Probably from the guy that saved me earlier. I smiled to myself. "I knew he'd do it!" I thought. "What're you smiling at, I could still kill you." Mayuri said tightly. "So he did lose!" I thought and said "Nothing sorry." Mayuri raised an eyebrow at me. "  
I want you to go to Karakua town and do 100 soul burials as you punishment, you can go." He said and changed his focus to his bruises and cuts. "Yes captain!" I called heading out immediately to do the burials. "If I'd refused he'd've used me as his poison tester!" I said aloud to nobody then shivered at the thought. "Wait, 100, that could take weeks! Boring, another week of soul burials." I said aloud again to nobody. When I got to the "real world" for the third week in a row I sat down by a street light and took and relaxed. " Damnit" I thought." I can't question his orders or I'm really dead! What about that boy from yesterday though? Where could he be?" I got up after a while and went looking for souls. After the 50th soul I sensed a strong reiatsu not far away. I quickly buried the soul and drew my zanpakuto, Azure. "I'm no match for this reiatsu!" I realized brazenly. "I'll kick his/her az anyone tries to sneak up on me, I'm in a bad enough mood and I've had a bad enough day!" i said loudly looking around. "Hey, No need to be so violent!" A familiar voice said from behind me. The speaker, i sensed, was on a roof directly behind me. "How did you find me? I made absolutely sure i hid my reiatsu completely?" A voice said. The speaker was on a roof behind me. "How did you find me, I hid my reiatsu completely!" I said whipping around. "Oh, it was easy, I can't track reiatsu but I heard you breathing…" "WHAT!!!!!!?!!!!!!!" I sceeched. "Yea that's right." he said sounding proud of himself. I put Azure back and sighed. "What a relief!" I thought calmly. "Who the hell are you?" I asked seriously confused after my moment of relief. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a substitute Shinigami." The guy said. "I've heard of you…" I stuttered. "He looks so familiar, why does he look so familiar?" I asked myself obviously with a frightened look on my face 'cause he jumped down and just kind of looked at me. "What up with you?" He asked after a moment. I relaxed a little. "Nothing sorry." "Oh, and I've been watching you. For a 3 days that is." Ichigo said looking at me carefully. "Me?" I asked slowly. "What did I stutter? Yes you!" he said dumbly. "I saved you from that frog faced captain yesterday, when he tried to kill you. I told him I'd spare him if he set you to work here!" Ichigo said grinning. "he has shinigami robes on too!" I gasped. "So his bodies somewhere else?" I asked myself. "So it was you at the soul society that day…you didn't die…I'm glad" I said sighing. "Sorry my reiatsu is so high…I just got your attention with it." Ichigo sighed apologetically. "Crap!" I thought as my face got hot! "Crap I'm blushing why am I blushing?" I thought holding my hands in front of my face! "My attention, and he saved me?" Ichigo walked closer up to me, his reiatsu lower now. He stopped not even a foot away from me. "What is he doing?" I though bewildered by the whole thing. Everything was quiet." What does he want? He's So close, I can almost feel his heart beating." "You're so beautiful…" "W-what did you just say Ichigo?" I asked quietly as if I had to be quiet. He didn't repeat himself, he was sure I heard him. I couldn't say anything else, my voice was caught in my throat, he came even closer, our noses were touching now. I placed my hand on his chest as if to signal him to stop. He did but with a sad confused face. "Don't you have a girlfriend? You have to you're too…too…" I whispered. No, That's why I'm here, Will you…" "I can't I'm sorry." I said softly as a tear rolled down my face. "I'm sorry." I whispered turning and running away. "Why, why did I, why did he?" I thought wiping the tears away as I ran. I ran and ran with no clue where I was going. I wound up in a place so familiar. It seamed like it was from a dream. "Where am I?" I asked wiping my last tears away walking up to the door of the house I came to. I went to ring the bell or knock but then I remembered, I was dead. I couldn't touch anything, I could but nobody would be able to hear me. I walked into the house and instantly, my memories; the memories of my childhood and my death came flooding back to me. "No. No, No, No, NO!" I cried running to my parent's bedroom then to mine. No, no, no, no. " I sobbed into the pillow on what was once my bed. "My room is exactly as it was when I was little, and alive." I thought sadly sitting up after what seemed like forever. I looked out my window at the field across the street. My eyes widened as I hurriedly got up and ran to my front door. I looked out to the field and there he was. Sitting exactly where he was before I got hit, before I died. "Oh…" I thought sadly realizing now more then ever why Ichigo had wanted to be with me. "He was the boy from back then. His arms were the ones I died in. He cried for me and he didn't even know me. He's loved me since that fateful night. He's always loved me." As I said this I was walking, more like stumbling, over to him, crying once again. This time was different though, I wasn't sad anymore, I was happy. "Ichigo" I sobbed from in the middle of the street. "Satsuki, I was the boy from back then, I was the one who watched you die that night, I wasn't able to protect you then but I promise, for now on, no matter what it takes, I'll always be there to protect you." Ichigo was saying as he walked up to me. When he got a few feet away I ran to him and hugged him. I don't know how long we just stood there like that but I cried and cried into his robes and he hugged back. Then I felt a tear fall on my head. I stopped crying and looked up at Ichigo. "No, not you too!" I said half smiling through the last tears I could squeeze out. "Huh, yeah I guess so!" he said half laughing too. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. With out even thinking I leaned up and our lips touched, I hesitated. "What am I doing? I love him why am I stopping? Oh screw this!" I thought and kissed him. "Now you know if that Frog faced guy ever tries to touch you again I'll have to teach im a thing or two about handling precious cargo." He said sarcastically when we stopped. "Ichigo!" I laughed. "I'm so glad Ichigo." I Said without getting go. "I'm the one who should be glad, You're mine, finally mine and nobody else's." He said with a smile. "I couldn't save you then but no one'll ever touch you again! I promise!" After all was good and done and I finished the soul burials, of course with the help of Ichigo, I headed back to the soul society. Rukia, one of my other friends had been jealous that I'd been visiting Ichigo from time to time. I fought with hime sometimes too. Ichigo can't really feel reiatsu so I do it for him. We're the perfect team. I also hide my own reiatsu so everyone thinks Ichigo's alone. I go help him if it's needed otherwide I stay out of the way of his Zangetsu or If I feel like fighting I pull out my Azure and fight along side him! "Obviously we got married and are planning on have kids at the end of this year but if it happens sooner I guess it can't be helped!" "Hopefully it happens before the end of this year though!" Ichigo whispers. "Ichigo?" I say cheerily. "Oh shit!" He says trying to get away! "SIT!!!!" BAM! "DAMNIT MITSUKI!" "Well bye!"


End file.
